The present invention relates to a presentation device, and more particularly, to a presentation device including an item of jewelry.
Ornamental jewelry, or more particularly jewelry which consists of a head, a shaft and a clutch, as for example a lapel pin, is typically given away during promotional events, advertisements and/or solicitations. In addition, these pins are often presented with some form of separate promotional message or advertisement.
Heretofore, these pins have typically been packaged on a card or other suitable display, whereby the pin is retained to the card with the head disposed on one side of the card and the clutch on the other. Earrings are often packaged in the same manner.